five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Akademi High
BTW this a FNaF and Yandere Sim crossover game Story This takes place years after Yandere Simulator,Ayano got her Senpai and now Akademi High is hiring Night Guards due to vandalism.You are that night guard,at the beginning of your shift you get a call from one of the former students of Akademi High,one of the former members of the Occult Club,they tell you how to guard against the ghosts haunting the school Mechanics Flashlights Will scare away some ghosts and can be used to get visibility Cameras Do I even have to explain,you can look at certain places on the map,there are multiple levels of the building so the map is large Look Outside You can look into the halls,will help you know when someone is come and help get rid of certain ghosts Sound Room You can hide there if someone is outside Cameras Floor 1 * Northwest Corner * Northeast Corner * Southwest Corner * Southeast Corner * Courtyard * Main Entrance Floor 2 * Northwest Corner * Northeast Corner * Southwest Corner * Southeast Corner * Cafeteria Floor 3 * Northwest Corner * Northeast Corner * Southwest Corner * Southeast Corner Heading * Entrance 1 * Entrance 2 * Entrance 3 * Entrance 4 Antagonist Osana Starts Night 1 Moves at random Starts at the Main Entrance If she is outside the room hide in the Sound Room Amai Starts Night 1 She will move through the North wing(Northwest Corner-Northeast Corner) until she gets 2 the 3rd floor where is will walk toward you Starts in the North Wing If she is outside hide in the Sound Room Fureddo He is active on all nights When you are in the Sound Room you will see a timer,when it runs out he will jumpscare you When Mida is in the room the timer wont change Kizana Starts Night 2 She will teleport to random places and you must keep watch on her or else she will break the camera she is on for the entire night Starts in the North Wing Asu Starts Night 3 Starts in the Courtyard She will act like Osana and Amai,but when she gets to the office she will enter,when she enters,do not move,she will leave Mida Starts Night 4 She will appear in the sound room at random,when she is in there,you must answer her questions,if you get one wrong you will die Fureddo's timer will be replaced by her Timer,when it runs out she will jumpscare Megami Starts Night 5 She has 2 things she can do: # She will replace one of the ghosts with herself,taking their mechanic,but becoming more aggressive # She will start in the Northeast Corner and quickly move through all the cameras,when she reaches Entrance 4 she will disable all the animatronics,when is by the office,remain in your seat,when she sees you she will disappear Phone calls Night 1 "Hello?Hello Hello?Is anyone there?Ok I can hear breathing so there is someone on the other side.I have called to tall you something,run.or at least be careful,there are vengeful spirits haunting this building,I was a member of the occult club so I should know.tonight only one of them is active,her name is Osana,I'll make it quick,if she is outside run into the Sound Room.Thats it,good luck" Night 2 Category:Games